


Beloved Opposition

by karmacarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, karmacarmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla takes a different path on her way home and spots beauty in a leotard</p><p>aka </p><p>The one where skatergirl Carmilla finds herself falling for Ballerina Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Siting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3 and I am elated!

Carmilla swung her backpack over her shoulder and hopped onto her skateboard. Her mother kept telling her she needed to get a car. You’re almost 20 years old Carmilla you can’t keep riding around on your skateboard. But she didn’t want to stop. There was something about gaining momentum from the force of her push. Something exhilarating about using her weight to ollie down stairs. Something satisfying about passing cars stuck at stop lights. There was just something about skating that made Carmilla feel like she could breathe.  
On her way home she noticed construction workers had blocked off the sidewalk and were making pedestrians step one by one around the site. She sighed, sliding her board to stop herself. This would take forever. Instead of dealing with this she decided to take the shortcut she usually couldn’t get through whilst on her board. Tucking the skateboard under her arm she headed down the alleyway and onto a street she hadn’t been down in years. Everything was different. Where the old music store used to be there was now a high rise with a dance studio on the bottom level. Her eyes wandered inside the building at the dancers who were warming up.  
She was specifically fixated on one dancer in particular.

Her golden hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and she was adjusting the wrap around her legs. Something about her made Carmilla pause. She couldn’t look away.  
That was until one of the dancers noticed her and started pointing. Carmilla instantly dashed down the street before the dancer could get the attention of the rest of her class. She hadn’t realized how strange she must have looked just staring in at their class until she had gotten to the corner.  
Shaking her head at no one in particular, she continued on her route home.  
-  
The next day on her way home Carmilla noticed the construction work was still going on. She turned down the alleyway and made a mental note to not stare inside of the dance studio.  
Once she got close to it the note instantly went away. She could help looking in. It was like she had a magnet inside her chest and the other side was in that studio. The same girl from yesterday was there. This time she was sitting on the floor with her street clothes on. Carmilla wondered why she wasn’t in her leotard ready to dance today.  
She didn’t have much time to think as the girl turned and looked out of the window, catching her eye. She gave a small smile before turning back to the dancers who were all mimicking their teacher’s movements.  
Carmilla stood there for a moment admiring before noticing the cast boot around her foot. She couldn’t happen to wonder what could have happened from the time she had seen her yesterday to now. Deciding she was getting to invested, she hopped on her skateboard and dodged the people on the sidewalk who were cursing her as she practically plowed through them. She just needed to breathe. She couldn’t understand why she was so infatuated with this girl in the studio that she had never even met. Whatever it was, she needed to get over it quick.  
-  
“So let me get this straight,” LaFontaine said passing Carmilla their lighter. “You’re in love with a girl you’ve never met.”  
“Hey I didn’t say anything about love,” She light the paper between her fingers before taking a puff and leaning her head back, “I just said that she’s really interesting for some reason.”  
“Carm, you just spent 20 minutes talking about her facial features.”  
“Still,” She took another puff before passing, “don’t use the term love so loosely. I don’t even know her or her name. I don’t know anything except the fact that I want to know her.”  
“So go in there and talk to her.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Carmilla looked over at them, “You must have hit that shit a little too hard because there’s no way I’m going into some dance studio to talk to a girl I don’t even know.”  
They passed the rolled paper back, “Hey I’m just saying. If she has a cast on then she’s probably really bored in there.”  
“Then she can come out and talk to me but I refuse to go in there,” Carmilla took one last puff before standing up and throwing it into the water. “I need to get home, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Alright, let me know what happens.”  
-  
On Carmilla’s route home the next day she noticed there was no more construction work going on anymore and the road was no longer blocked off. Still, she hopped off her skateboard and headed down the alleyway. She noticed the girl sitting in the corner again with her phone in her hand as the other girls danced in sync. Carmilla looked around before sitting on the bench across from the studio. She knew she had to get home but she just couldn’t bring herself to walk away. She pretended to be busy with her phone but peeked up from her phone more often than not to the dance studio across the way. LaFontaine’s word rang in her mind. Go in there and talk to her. She knew that wasn’t an option but perhaps she could bring her out.  
Carmilla placed her board on the ground and started trying every trick she knew to hopefully get the girls attention. She looked up to check if she was looking but lost her balance and ended up on the ground. Shit. She was looking and now Carmilla felt like an idiot. She was afraid to look back up but did anyway to see if she was still watching. The girl gave her a smile and nodded her head signaling her to try again.  
Carmilla let a grin take over her face and tried again. This time she landed it and looked back at the girl approval. The dancer gave her a thumbs up with a wink. This gave Carmilla some confidence that she ran with. She motioned for her to come outside but the girl shook her head and mouthed the words I can’t. Carmilla sighed and shrugged before looking at her watch. She was beyond late. Her mother was going to kill her. She had to be home as her mother was having an important meeting with her boss tonight and needed her to clean the house before he got there. Carmilla had 20 minutes to clean the whole house before the company arrived. She gave a quick wave to the girl in the studio before rushing home.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they actually stop being dweebs and finally talk to each other

“Carmilla, meet my boss Mr. Hollis. Mr. Hollis, meet my daughter Carmilla.”  
“Nice to meet you Carmilla.”  
“Yeah,” she mumbled plastering a fake smile on her face. “Mom, can I head out now?”  
“Yes I suppose. But don’t you want to stay for dinner?”  
“No that’s okay, you and Mr. Hollis enjoy,” Before her mother could respond Carmilla was already out the door and heading down to the skate park.  
“What’s up Carm,” Will greeted her with a simple head nod. “What’s up with the outfit?”  
“Shut up,” She looked down at herself. Her mother had made her dress ‘appropriately’ for her boss. She lifted her shirt over her head, throwing a t-shirt on, and instantly dove down the half pipe.  
The speed pushed her hair back in the wind and she instantly relaxed. Her mind emptied as she skated back and forth until she didn’t even have to think about it anymore.  
“Carmilla!”  
The shouting of her name caused her to jump, knocking her off of her board and to the bottom of the half pipe.  
“Shit!” She grabbed her arm and scowled, “What the hell do you want?!”

“Oh shit are you okay?” LaFontaine ran to the bottom of the half pipe with Carmilla, “Did you break it?”  
“Probably! What was so important huh?! You know not to bother me when I’m here!” She shouted at LaF, taking the pain from her arm out in frustration.  
“I know, I know but we have to go soon. Will said he thinks he noticed some cops walking around and he has shit on him and if they test us all we’re screwed so come on,” LaFontaine picked up her board and helped Carmilla out of park until they made it back to her house, “Sorry again. I just didn’t want us to get caught.”  
Carmilla sighed, “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to my mother. I can’t go to the doctor because they’ll test me.”  
“I’ll call Perry if you want. She’s been dying to have someone to try out her nurse skills on.”  
“Can she fix me tomorrow morning? I can call in at work.”  
“Sure thing, she works at Camden Dance Studio. Do you know where that is?”  
Carmilla’s eyes widened. That name was too familiar. It was where the girl danced.  
“Yes yes of course. I’ll see her around 11.”  
-  
Carmilla felt empty handed without her skateboard but she couldn’t ride. Not with her arm like this. She couldn’t risk messing with it further or else she would really have to go to the hospital. She checked her watch as she walked. It was 10:55 and she was never early to anything but she figured maybe she could talk to the girl while she waited for Perry. She approached the door and noticed the girl sitting in her usual place on the floor. Taking a deep breath she opened it and walked in. The secretary took her name and directed her into Perry’s studio. She was just finishing up with her previous class.  
Carmilla’s eyes caught those of the girl sitting on the floor. She smiled sheepishly holding her arm up. The girl continued to watch her as she approached the corner.  
“Hey there.”  
“Hi, what’s wrong with your arm?”  
“Had a little accident,” Carmilla tried to sound like it was no big deal but she was in a great deal of pain.  
“Me too,” the dancer giggled holding her foot out. “I see you always looking in here. Do you want to be a dancer?”  
“Oh no,” Carmilla said a little too quickly. She noticed the look on the girl’s face and tried desperately to take it back, “I mean not that it’s not cool because this is totally badass. I could never do all the things you guys do…it’s just that it’s not really my thing…But it’s cool that you do it!”  
The dancer giggled at Carmilla’s nervousness, “So why are you here then?…Other than to talk to me of course.” She winked, setting Carmilla’s heart on fire in a way she had never felt before.  
“Well your teacher…is that what you call her?”  
“Instructor.”  
“Instructor,” Carmilla repeated, “is my best friend’s girlfriend and she’s working on her nursing degree. She’s supposed to help me with my arm.”  
Just as Carmilla finished her sentence Perry came over. “Hey there Carm, LaF said you think you broke your arm last night?”  
Carmilla turned towards Perry, “Yeah I think so. It hurts like a bitch.”  
“Well let’s check it out in my office,” Perry turned to her students, “Warm up and work on your adages.”  
Carmilla followed Perry out of the studio and into her office. She answered general questions before Perry got to work on her arm. She couldn’t get over the fact that she was so nervous around the dancer. She never got nervous like that.  
“So you know Laura,” Perry acknowledged as she continued to wrap Carmilla’s arm.  
That was her name. Laura. It was beautiful. The name of an angel.  
“Oh I mean…kind of I guess.”  
“She’s a very sweet girl and just as clumsy as you apparently. She broke her ankle last week trying to reenact a scene from Grease.”  
Carmilla smiled at the thought of such a beautiful girl doing something so dorky. She would love to get to know her.  
“So…how well do you know her?”  
“She’s been taking my classes since her freshman year of high school and now she’s a freshman in college so pretty well.”  
“Is she…you know…”  
“Gay? Probably. Maybe bisexual though I’ve never seen her take any interest in men. You should ask her out, she seems like she needs a friend.”  
“I don’t want to be her friend,” Carmilla whined, “I want to kiss her.”  
“Hey, relationships have to start somewhere and I think a friendship is the best place to start,” Perry advised with a smile. “There,” she smiled at her work, “your wrist was the problem. It’s sprained but your entire arm is going to hurt for a couple days. You should be completely healed in like two weeks.”  
“Thanks Perry. Mind if I stay for your class?”  
Perry hesitated before answering, “I don’t mind but you have to be quiet. We have a show coming up soon and we need all the practice we can get.”  
“You won’t even know I’m there.”  
It was true. Once back in the room Carmilla sat next to the woman…Laura..and watched the dancers. She noticed Laura’s one foot moving in time with the other dancers. It was obvious that if she wasn’t in that cast she would be leading the whole group.  
When the class finished, Carmilla used her good arm to help Laura off of the floor.  
“Thank you,” She smiled, “So what did you think?”  
“I thought it was great,” Carmilla answered truthfully. She thought they were great dancers but there was definitely something missing, “But I think it would have been 10 times better if you were dancing too.”  
Laura’s face turned a beautiful shade of pink, “Thank you…My name’s Laura by the way.”  
“Perry told me. I’m Carmilla.”  
“That’s different…I like it,” She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. It took everything in Carmilla to not kiss her in that moment but she knew she couldn’t. They barely knew each other. “Would you maybe want to get some coffee Carmilla?”  
“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short. They were originally posted to tumblr but after Chapter 3 they will be a lot longer (-:


	3. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Laura and Carmilla spend a night together.

Carmilla ordered for them while Laura sat at the table, looking out the window. She found it amazing how beautiful she could look doing absolutely nothing. Once her name was called she sat down at the table and passed Laura her coffee.  
“That was pretty cool of Perry to let you slip away with me.”  
Laura took a sip of her drink, “Yeah she’s never done anything like that before. I think she just feels bad that I have to just sit there and watch.”  
“Well we would’ve never met if you hadn’t so I guess there’s some good there,” Carmilla smiled as she surveyed the her face. She noticed that Laura had the most beautiful golden brown eyes. It sounded cliché but Carmilla really felt as if she was melting into them.

Laura ran her hand through her hair, “So tell me about yourself skatergirl.”  
Carmilla smirked at the nickname, “Well I live with my mom and I work at a shop that sells parts for cars. I have a brother but he doesn’t live with us…um..lets see…I love ladies.” She winked at Laura with her last comment. “What about you?”  
“Well I live with my dad but he’s never home really. He’s always on a business trip or at work so I have my dog to protect me. I love animals and I love dancing as you know. I’m a Fine Arts major at Silas University…and I also love ladies.” Laura winked back at her before taking another sip of her coffee.  
Carmilla decided this was the perfect time to put her charm on, “Do ladies love you back?”  
“Do you mean am I single? Yes I am but I’m really trying to get to know this one girl.”  
Carmilla frowned, “Oh yeah? Well what’s she like?”  
Laura smirked and leaned forward, “Well she’s kind of the jealous type so I don’t know if it will work out so well…but she has this beautiful dark hair and these chocolate eyes. She’s pretty hardcore too…she rides this really cool skateboard-”  
Carmilla’s face softened and she sat up realizing Laura was talking about her.  
“…She’s very sweet too. She bought me a coffee and I’m actually planning on asking her out again tonight for some drinks. Do you think she would like that?”  
As Laura talked Carmilla couldn’t look away from her lips. They were beautiful and the perfect shade of pink, “I think she would love that. But if you’re only 19 how are you supposed to get her drinks?”  
“I have my ways,” Laura smiled and licked her lips, noticing that Carmilla was staring.  
Before Carmilla could lean in to kiss her, Laura reached for her phone and typed her number in.  
“I had a great time but I have to go. I have a doctors appointment to see when I can get this boot off. Call me if you’re interested in tonight.” She gave Carmilla a quick kiss on the cheek before gathering her things and leaving.  
As she walked down the street to the bus stop Carmilla couldn’t help but watch her. Even with her boot on you could tell that she was a dancer. She was one of the most beautiful and graceful women Carmilla had ever seen.  
-  
“LaF please I promise I won’t crash it.”  
Carmilla had been begging all night to borrow her friend’s car. She didn’t want to show up at Laura’s all sweaty from walking. She wanted to look perfect for her.  
“Do you realize if you get caught that’s a federal offense?!”  
“I know I know but I won’t get caught. It’s not like I didn’t get my permit when I was 15. It’s probably expired by now but she doesn’t live far.”  
“Carmilla if you crash my car I swear-”  
“I won’t so you don’t even have to go there! Please LaF.”  
They groaned before passing her the keys, “I swear Carmilla.”  
“I will bring your car back in one piece I promise!”  
She ran to LaFontaine’s room and tried on a couple outfits before settling on black leather pants and a white button down. As soon as she finished getting ready she called Laura. With each ring she got more nervous.  
“Hello?”  
Carmilla was so relieved to hear her voice she could barely even get her words out. “H-hey Laura, it’s Carmilla.”  
“Hey there, I was wondering when you would call. Do you need me to come get you?”  
“No..no um just what’s your address. I’ll come over now if you’re ready.”  
-  
When she got to the door Carmilla’s hand started sweating a bit. She couldn’t understand why. She was usually the one who took control so why was she being so passive. What was different about Laura? She brought herself to knock and just as quickly Laura opened the door.  
“Come in, come in,” Laura invited as Carmilla stepped in the house.  
She couldn’t believe how large it was for a condo. There was so many things that seemed more expensive than Carmilla could even imagine. She didn’t want to touch anything.  
“If you see the landlord don’t tell him I told you the code,” She giggled sitting on the couch inviting Carmilla in. “Did you find it alright?”  
“Oh yeah it wasn’t too far at all.” That was a lie. She lived on the total opposite of town in the neighborhood voted number 1 on the crime list but Carmilla wouldn’t dare tell her that.  
“Oh good,” Laura sighed happily before moving toward Carmilla. “Well I’ve got the drinks and there’s a party going on upstairs.”  
So that’s what that thumping noise was.  
“But I mean if you want to stay here that’s fine too. I just figured it would be a little bit more comfortable in a social setting.”  
Carmilla shook her head, “No a party is fine.”  
“Good,” She passed Carmilla two six-packs and grabbed some drinks of her own before leading her to a condo on the floor above.  
The second the door open the music and voices of everyone interacting came flooding out. She had no idea how someone was able to get so many people into a condo.  
Laura smiled and led Carmilla in, placing the drinks on the table. “This is my friend Danny’s house. We’re celebrating the fact we can celebrate whatever we cant whenever we want,” She giggled before taking Carmilla’s hand and bringing her over to where everyone was dancing.  
Laura moved closer to Carmilla and it became obvious that she had a little bit (or a lot) to drink before Carmilla had come over. It was a good thing that she hadn’t had Laura come pick her up.

Laura placed her hands on Carmilla’s hips while shaking her own to the beat of the music. Carmilla found it incredibly sexy. Turning her around, she let Laura dance on her until she got tired.

“I need a drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Carmilla laughed.

Laura shrugged and Carmilla closer to her, “Want to go somewhere?” Before she could reply Carmilla was being dragged to a back room.

She shut the door muffling the sound of the music. Moving closer, Laura pulled Carmilla down to her lips and pressed them against her own.  
As much as Carmilla had wanted this to continue going in the direction Laura had taken it something in her hesitated.

“Laura…Laura,” She removed the blonde’s hands and backed up, “You’re drunk. You don’t want to do this.”

Laura tried pull Carmilla back towards her but the brunette refused. “What’s your problem?” She frowned, crossing her arms.

“Nothing I just…You’re going to regret this as soon as you sober up.”

Laura rolled her eyes as she fell back on the bed, “You know I brought you here because I was so nervous. I thought this is what you wanted. This is all girls want right?”

Carmilla’s face softened as Laura went on. Her words slurred a bit but what she was saying was heartbreaking. “You think that’s what I wanted?”

“Well girls like you don’t talk to me because they want to just chat.”

The brunette sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. “I’m not who you think I am then. You didn’t have to do any of this. I just wanted to be around you.”

“So you don’t just want to sleep with me?”

Shaking her head, Carmilla took Laura’s hand. “Not at all. I want to know you and if it ever comes to that point when you’re sober then by all means I won’t refuse but for right now I think I need to take you home.”

Laura stood up awkwardly - her boot seemed heavier than normal as the alcohol slowed her down. Carmilla stood with her, placing her arm around the smaller girl’s waist, and led them back to Laura’s home.

The second Laura got in she went to the couch and fell asleep. Carmilla had never seen someone fall asleep that quickly in her life. She looked around the apartment until she found a blanket and wrapped her date in it.

“Goodnight Laura,” She whispered before deciding to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the short chapters (-:


	4. The Unfortunate Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Carmilla ends up in a less than fortunate situation that ends up fixing itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cool to see that people are reading since I just made this account today.

The next morning Carmilla woke up to 3 texts from Laura.

_[11:02]_

_So I’m mortified. What a great first date huh?_

_[11:10]  
_

_I understand if you dont want to give me another chance but I would love to try again._

_[11:47]  
_

_I hope you’re just sleeping because I sound really clingy right now and I’m praying that you don’t see these. I hope they magically disappear._

Laughing slightly she wrapped the sheets around herself a little tighter before replying.

_[12:09]_

_You’re totally crazy, see you after your class (:_

-

Knocking on the door wasn’t nearly as difficult as it was last night for Carmilla now that Laura was feeling embarrassed. She could finally take control as she hated being the passive one in situations like this. The girl was supposed to be intimidated by her not take control.

When the door opened Carmilla gave a slight wave before being embraced in a bear hug from Laura.

“I’m so sorry for last night!” She pulled away, a blush exposing itself on her cheeks. “I hope I didn’t say or do anything too...explicit.”

“I don’t know,” Carmilla smirked, “I’m surprised your legs don’t hurt today. You’re pretty wild.”

Laura’s jaw dropped, “You’re kidding me.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course I am. Now can I come in before your neighbors call the police?”

“Oh yes please come in!” Laura moved out of the way and led her to the couch, “I’m so sorry. I’m not usually a heavy drinker I just got kind of nervous.”

“Hey you don’t have to explain anything to me, Cupcake. I think it was pretty entertaining to see you dancing a little less than classical.”

“Stop,” Laura covered her face with her hands, “I’m so embarrassed please let’s not talk about it.”

“Fine but next time I’m taking you out and you’re not getting anywhere the bottle.”

“Noted.”

“So did she let you dance today?”

“Nope,” Laura exhaled slowly, “I feel like the longer she keeps me out the worse it will get. It’s better for me to use it like I used to so it doesn’t lose all muscle control.”

“Why don’t you dance here then?”

“That’s kind of weird don’t you think?”

“Not at all. Dance for me.”

Laura hesitated before taking her boot off and sitting on the floor to stretch, “Don’t laugh at me if it’s not that good. I’m still cripple.“

“Yeah yeah I know.”

Laura finished her stretching and put on the music.

Carmilla held her breath without realizing it. Laura was just as nervous and she stood on her toes and began to move.

It started out awkwardly but eventually became more smooth as Laura gained confidence. Carmilla was thoroughly entertained. There was no way she could ever imagine being so graceful. It was actually kind of cool. Nothing she would ever try but cool just the same.

“Carmilla?”

“Yeah?”, She raised her eyebrow at Laura who stood awkwardly still.

“I’m scared,” Laura swallowed with a look of panic on her face. “I’m scared to jump.”

“Then don’t.”

“If I can’t do it then there’s no way that I can perform.”

“Laura,” She stood up and moved closer to the dancer, “You don’t have to do this right now. You’ve done enough. Your dancing is amazing already, don’t rush it.”

The blonde slowly before stopping the music, “I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s scary. I still haven’t been on my board.”

“Well with you it's only been about two days.”

“Same with you sweetheart," Carmilla couldn't help but laugh at Laura's double standard. "You can’t force your body or your mind to do anything it doesn’t want to.”

"Of course I can which is why I'm afraid. What if I do something without realizing it?"

"I promise you can't, cupcake," Carmilla moved closer to her with a smirk, “Need an example?”

As Carmilla moved in to kiss her she was interrupted by a booming voice.

“Sweetheart, I’m home.”

\--

Carmilla had never been this embarrassed in her life. No scratch that, she wasn’t embarrassed she was _mortified_. It had taken her longer than intended to try and make a move as it was and now that she took the chance she was interrupted by the last person she wanted to be interrupted by.

“Daddy hi!” Laura moved away from Carmilla and ran to give him a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” He eyed Carmilla as he broke the hug with his daughter, “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Laura turned to look at Carmilla, thoroughly confused.

“Nice to see you again Mr. Hollis...I should probably get going,” She grabbed her bag and tried to hurry to the door that he was so conveniently blocking.

“Wait, you don’t have to leave,” Laura insisted.

“Oh yes I do. It was a pleasure really but I would really rather be anywhere but here at the moment,” She noticed Laura’s frown and quickly tried to compensate for her comment, “No offense.”

 _Great Save_.

“I know,” Her father interjected only to Carmilla’s misfortune, “You’re Karnstein’s daughter.”

“Yes sir and as lovely as it is to see you I _really_ should be leaving.”

“Carmilla,” Laura plead, “You really don’t have to leave. It’s okay, right daddy?”

“I’ll only be here for a moment I’m just here to grab some files.”

Laura frowned and avoided eye contact with her father. “You’re not staying?”

He moved into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, “Don’t sound so depressed pumpkin, you know I’m only doing this so that you can be happy.”

“I’m happy when you’re here.”

“Yes but you’re much more happy with a place to live huh? Now cheer up, you’re bringing me down.” He went into his office and grabbed his files before giving Laura a kiss on the forehead, “I’ll call you once I land in Amsterdam.”

Carmilla watched as Laura swallowed her tears. She wanted to say something. She wanted to give her father a piece of her mind - for not only making her mother’s life miserable but for making Laura cry. How dare he upset her like that and feel no remorse! How dare he act like she was just a pet he could leave behind!

She decided against raising her voice at him and just moved closer to Laura as he left the condo. “Laura?”

“It’s fine. I’m okay,” She sniffled whilst looking up at Carmilla, “Are you still leaving?”

“After that, no way. Want to order some food? It’s on me,” The brunette smiled as she tucked a piece of Laura's hair behind her ear.

“Thanks Carm...you’re the best.”

“Don’t mention it. Now Chinese? Thai? I'm in the mood for some noodles."

\--

For the past three weeks Laura and Carmilla had been spending basically everyday together. Carmilla spent the night at Laura's most of the time, sleeping on her couch. It was an easy arrangement for both of them seeing that Carmilla hadn't wanted her mother to see her arm and Laura didn't want to be alone. As comfortable as it was, Carmilla still refused to try kissing Laura again. The first attempt was stressful and embarrassing enough. She decided that if she were to do it that the moment would be perfect.

"Carm?"

"Yes?"

"If your mom starts calling you home, would you go?"

"I would have to she's my mother."

"Oh," Laura hesitated and began to pour herself a glass of water. "Do you want anything while I'm up?"

"Just some water please," Carmilla allowed the previews to play as she waited for Laura to join her in front of the television. "But I would ask if you could come too. She usually lets LaF stay, I don't see why she wouldn't let you stay...Especially since you're her boss' daughter."

Laura brought Carmilla's glass of water to her and snuggled up under the blanket on the couch, "I hate when you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That she would just let me do things because I'm her boss' daughter. I'm more than that. I'm Laura Hollis and I am a dancer and I just...I have actual qualities. I'm not just someone's daughter."

"I know that," Carmilla wrapped her arm around the blonde, "But with my mother that fact would definitely help. She just assumes all my friends are drug addicts and up to no good which is partly true but that's not the point." She kissed Laura's forehead as the dancer giggled, "The point is that I know you have qualities of your own. There are so many amazing things about you and it would take me ages to name them all but sometimes you gotta use your father's title as leverage."

"I guess you're right. I don't like it but you're right," Laura cuddled into Carmilla as the movie began to start. "What is this even about?"

"It's really good. This guy goes to a hospital to get his bladder checked or something like that but they give him the wrong procedure which basically kills him but in his mind he's alive and like trying to escape this crazy world wh-"

Without warning Carmilla was cut off by two lips meeting hers. She paused in shock before kissing back. All this time and preparation she was trying to take to make this kiss perfect and here Laura is just coming out of nowhere making it more perfect than she could ever imagine without even realizing it.

When Laura pulled away she smirked, "Too many spoilers?"

"Nah, you were just taking too long." Laura giggled, "I was going to wait for you but it's been almost a month since my father was here and you still haven't made a move so I figured I would."

Carmilla could help but mentally kick herself. Here she was supposed to be the hardcore, fearless skater with nothing but having a good time in thought but here she is being dominated by a tiny ballerina who got excited over things like Doctor Who. This was the complete opposite of how things were supposed to go but she wasn't complaining. After all, she was taking what seemed like forever to make a move. If Laura hadn't done it who knows how long it would have taken

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too," She smiled before leaning back in for another kiss.

Something about this moment made Carmilla realize she was truly in over her head.

And she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be longer but I guess I spoke a little too soon. I don't want this story to be unnecessarily long because after a while it just drags on so I'm moving the time frames a little quicker than originally intended but I hope you all continue reading!


	5. The Accidental Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Laura meets Carmilla's mother in an unlikely situation.  
> Warning:  
> Accidental Misgendering

Laura hummed to the music playing in her headphones louder than she intended as she stalked through the grocery store. Her and Carmilla both decided that they couldn't keep eating take out and Laura needed to get some real food at her house. She didn't even know what to buy as she never really spent that much time thinking about what to eat. She usually was full after eating lunch with her fellow dancers after their practices but since she hasn't been showing up to rehearsals there's no way they would still let her go to lunch with them. Was it bad that she didn't really care? She was having fun with Carmilla and it distracted her from her injury and her father's absence and just everything negative in her life.

She started down the vegan aisle. She wasn't even vegan just something about the word vegan made her feel like she was doing something positive for herself.

"Mom, you eat more animal products than anyone I know we don't need to be in this aisle."

That voice sounded really familiar but it was hard for her to tell with the music in her ears. Laura took out one of her earbuds and moved closer to the voice. She stopped in her tracks , hearing a different-unfamiliar-voice.

"Some of us are trying to make positive changes in our lives, Carmilla."

The blonde's eyebrows raised. Was Carmilla here with her mother? They had agreed to wait until the perfect time for Laura to meet Ms. Karnstein.

Before she could hurry into a different section of the store, Carmilla called out her name. She turned around and tried to force a convincing smile on her face.

"Hey Carm, _nice_ _seeing you here_."

Ms. Karnstein gave Carmilla a look as if to say _who is this_? _._ The brunette forced a smile on her face as well, "Mom, this is my friend Laura that I've been hanging out."

"Oh this is Laura?" She turned to the dancer and looked her up and down, "I just assumed she was going to be more like your _other_ friends."

Her mother's tone of voice earned an eye roll, "Mom can you just say hi to her?"

"Oh yes, sorry dear - How are you? I'm Ms. Karnstein."

"You can call her Lil-"

"Ms. Karnstein," she warned.

Laura nodded uneasily, "Yes ma'am. Well it was really nice seeing you Carm...illa, I'm going to finish my shopping now."

She put her earbud back into her ear before Carmilla could respond and was off into another aisle.

That introduction really couldn't have been worse.

\--

[1:02]

_**Carm:** Sorry for that incident at the grocery store_

[1:03]

_**Carm:** My mother isn't too good at interacting with...anyone_

[1:05]

_**Laur Hol:** its ok. sorry i ran off i was feeling really awkward_

_[1:07]_

_**Carm:** I shouldve told her who you were. She wouldnt have acted like that if she knew_

_[1:09]_

_**Laur Hol:** lol_

[1:10]

_**Carm:** Sorry  I know you hate that. Still want me to come over?_

[1:12]

 **Laur Hol:** _yes i actually have food now_

_\--_

"Wow, who would ever guess Carmilla Karnstein could cook?"

Laura sat on the counter kicking her feet as she watched the brunette stir the sauce she created.

"Listen twinkle toes, just because I can cook doesn't mean this is going to be an everyday thing."

"Who said it was?"

Carmilla waved the spatula at her, "I'm just making it clear. Now taste."

Laura licked the spatula Carmilla placed in her mouth. She closed her eyes, taking in the flavor. "This is amazing, how did you do this without a recipe?"

"Trial and error," She placed the spatula on the counter and checked the oven. _Only a couple more minutes_. "I just know what things taste like and I can tell what goes together and what doesn't."

Laura shook her head in disbelief, "I still don't know who you could make a whole meal out of me saying that I was craving something spicy and warm."

"I just hope you like it," Carmilla began to stir the sauce again so Laura couldn't see her face, "I hope you like me."

"Huh?" Laura leaned forward, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Nothing," The brunette placed the spatula back on the counter, "Just talking to the food. I heard that if you talk to it the food has a better chance of doing what you want. Maybe it's an old wives' tale but it works for me."

Laura just let out a laugh. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she had heard.

The dinner was even more delicious than she had expected which says a lot because she had expected it to be amazing just by the simple fact that Carmilla was the one making it. She looked beautiful so effortlessly as she moved around the kitchen and prepared the food. Laura didn't even think the skater had even realized it. It was weird how the tiniest little thing Carmilla did was so amazing to her. She hadn't dated many people in her life and she wasn't even dating Carmilla but it was just...something.

"How is it?" The brunette twirled her fork around her bowl nervously, "I know shrimp and rice is pretty basic but I just thought that it would satisfy your craving."

Laura shook her head with a smile, "This is beyond basic. This is amazing. What's basic is the fact that I used to eat a turkey avocado sandwich with a cobb salad and a chocolate cupcake every single day. I mean it....every single day."

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh, "Well I'm glad you like it. I just wasn't sure because you said you've never had shrimp creole but I figured it would be good on a cold night like this and-"

"Carm, it's delicious. Honestly it's one of the best things I've ever had and I can't believe I've never had it before. Stop worrying so much. I love it."

She smiled, digging into her own plate as she was now at ease.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Laura broke the silence by knocking her mug over. It was only water but it still made her jump.

"Shit," The water had spilled onto both her and Carmilla as they sat on the floor in front of the television, "I'm so sorry."

"It's just water, no big deal."

Laura hurried to grab a towel, being careful not make any more of a mess by knocking her food over as well. She started to soak up the water on the carpet, "I'm really sorry about your pants. They're going to soak in the water? Do you want some other pants?"

"Laura seriously, it's fine."

She shook her head, "I just...I don't know I'm just really clumsy and I was hoping not to mess anything up because this night feels really special."

"We're eating on your floor, sweetheart."

"I know....I know."

Carmilla took her hand to stop her from cleaning, "Seriously, it's okay. Everyday is special with you so don't feel like you're messing something up."

Laura couldn't help but smile and intertwined their fingers, "Okay but your pants are still going to be really wet and so are mine. We really should change."

"Whatever you say," She pulled her hand back and continued eating. "But don't bring me some of your ballerina booty shorts."

"Hey! They are not booty shorts they're just...tight...and short...Okay maybe they're booty shorts but don't say it like that. It sounds so...provocative."

"Yes ma'am," Carmilla signaled a mock salute.

Laura rolled her eyes and continued to clean the floor as a distraction. Even then, she found her mesmerizing.

\--

"So what do you think about Pluto?"

"The dog?"

Laura rolled her eyes and looked up from her laptop. "Yes, Pluto the dog. That's exactly what I was talking about."

"Well I mean I think it's kind of demeaning that they make him act like a dog but Goofy gets-"

"Oh my gosh Carm, I wasn't _actually_ talking about the dog. I meant the planet."

"Oh," Carmilla laughed to herself, "Well in that case I think the GP is focusing on a god damn planet too much."

"GP?"

"General public."

"Oh...but you do think that it is a planet?"

"I really don't give a shit."

" _Carm_."

"Okay fine yes sure I think it's a planet."

"Me too. Just because it's small doesn't mean it doesn't count." Laura turned back to her laptop and Carmilla couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Somebody is taking this to heart," She nudged Laura's shoulder.

"I'm not I'm just saying...small peop...small planets deserve some respect."

Carmilla couldn't help but burst into laughter at her slip out making the blonde pout. "I'm sure it gets a lot more respect than you think seeing as everyone is so concerned about it."

"I guess," She shrugged and stared at the screen a bit longer before looking back at Carmilla who was lying on the bed, clutching her favorite yellow pillow. She found it adorable how the brunette stared into space and held onto the pillow the way she remembered herself doing as a child. "Okay how do you feel about french fries. They're not french so why do we call them french fries."

"Well lots of people and countries take credit for shit they had nothing to do with."

"What about Belgian waffles?"

"I'm pretty sure those are actually Belgian."

"Yeah me too," Laura looked over her screen and began to scroll. "Ooh okay, what about this? What's your favorite meal?"

Carmilla sat up and eyed Laura, "Are you looking these up?"

The blonde instantly shut her laptop, "No."

"Liar."

"I'm not!"

The skater gasped, "Liar!" She smirked and shook her head, "Well you know what liars get?"

Before Laura could guess Carmilla tackled her to the bed and began tickling her. The dancer burst into laughter and begged for mercy but Carmilla refused. _This is what liars get cupcake. Rules are rules_. She told her as Laura tried to squirm away from her.

"Pl...please Carm! It hurts!" She exclaimed as she continued to laugh, her sides tensing up.

Carmilla leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before she released her from her grip. "Fine, but only because you've already got a busted foot...ankle thing going on here," she motioned to Laura's soft cast. It was only a couple more days before she could get it off and only two more weeks before she could dance again.

Laura tried to steady her breathing before pouting at the skater, "I didn't deserve that."

"You lied. Not my fault you chose your fate."

"I didn't chose it because I didn't lie."

"Let me see then," Carmilla challenged.

"Okay maybe I lied," Laura captured Carmilla in an embrace before she could reach for the laptop. "I won't do it again I promise, I just wanted to get to know you."

"All you have to do is ask sweetheart."

"I didn't want you to think I was a dork."

"I thought you were more of a dork by looking the questions up," the brunette laughed placing a kiss on Laura's forehead.

Laura wrapped her legs around Carmilla, sitting in her lap. "How come you always call me out for being a dork? I never call you out."

"Because I'm not a dork, princess."

"You deserve to be tickle punished for that lie but I'll let it slide."

"Just ask me your questions."

Laura smiled and nuzzled her head into Carmilla's shoulder, "Well I want to know when I can meet your friends." She frowned when she felt the skater tense up.

"You don't want to meet them trust me."

"No I do, I really do. I want to know you more and I want to know your friends."

Carmilla pulled away, "They're...they're not like your friends. You won't like them."

"Why do you think that?"

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her dark hair, "You just...you wouldn't. They're....not like you...not like me. You wouldn't like them."

"What about LaFontaine? You tell me about her a lot. Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do, like them," Carmilla put emphasis on the pronoun, "but...I don't know maybe you can meet them but that's it."

Laura nodded eagerly with a smile plastered over her face. She wanted to know Carmilla. Every part of her. She couldn't understand why she was being so secretive but she decided it was privilege enough to actually meet LaFontaine. It was enough.

She continued asking questions, getting to know Carmilla more before the brunette spoke up.

"I have a question for you," They were wrapped around each other again and Carmilla began to breathe in the smell of Laura's shampoo.

"Go for it."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want but I was just wondering why you like me...Like I know that sounds weird but like I would never think someone like you would want to be friends with someone....well someone like me," She tried to turn away but Laura took her chin and turned her head so that they were looking directly at each other.

"We're not very different." Before Carmilla could interject she shook her head, "Let me finish. Financially, yes we're different. Socially, yes we're different. But personality wise we're actually very similar and I think we compliment each other well. We both have workaholic parents and we both are really passionate about each other, isn't that enough?"

"Yes but before you knew all of that. When I approached you in the studio..why didn't you turn me away? I still to this day can't believe that you wanted _me_ to go for coffee with _you_."

"Why is that?"

"Well because...I'm like my friends I guess? I mean I'm not like them but I'm friends with them and we're associated I just...I didn't see you as the type that was into girls who skate and hang out in parks way after they close."

"What type did you have me as then?"

Carmilla shifted a little but Laura only moved in closer to her if it were possible. "I don't know I just thought you were the...well the type that was into boys...boys that wore suits and had been raised since a child to always open the door for a lady. The type that had parents who practically planned their future out since their child was born. Not the type that was into girls like me who come from destructive backgrounds with delinquent friends...who wear pants with holes in them not for fashion but for the fact that I don't get paid enough to drop 30 dollars on a pair of pants when I could be using it to help my mom out...not the type that sees the world as dark and gray."

"That's not how I see you though. I see you as a beautiful woman with amazing hair and a pretty badass style. I see you as the type of person who is compassionate enough to help their mother out and be there for their friends who are on a troubled path. I see you as someone who cares about me for me not for my last name."

The brunette smiled and gave the dancer a lingering kiss, "You think way too highly of me."

"I disagree," Laura smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. "I think you think way too low of yourself. This is the dark and gray that you see."

She shook her head, "I don't see dark and gray right now. I see sunshine...I see you."

"You're a sap," Laura teased.

With a groan Carmilla threw her head back, "Never mind. I take it back..Everything is gray again."

"I'm just teasing," The dancer gave her a tight squeeze before rolling back on the bed. "All that eating and sap made me tired."

"You're such a lightweight."

"No my body is just giving me an excuse to lay with my gi-...my Carmilla."

" _Your_ Carmilla," she pretended to not notice the slip up.

"Yep! All mine," Taking Carmilla's hands, Laura pulled her down next to her and tangled herself into her again. "All mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know if I want to continue writing this. I'm at a place in my life where I would like to write some heavier material but I don't know if you guys would be upset with me putting this on hiatus.


	6. The Friendship Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Laura understands pronouns  
> aka  
> The one where Laura meets LaFontaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to continue this but I'm going to try my best to balance this and my new fic as well as one that I havent posted yet!  
> Warning:  
> Accidental Misgendering

Carmilla woke up, running her hand over the empty spot next to her. It was slightly warm so she knew it hadn't been left too long ago.

Hearing little sniffles she instantly sat up and looked around. They didn't seem too far away and she knew it was Laura crying. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. It was like nails on a chalkboard in the sense and it made her heart race. Why was she crying? What had happened while she was asleep? She cursed her natural instinct to wake up late.

"Laura?", She called out.

There was no response just the opening of the bedroom door revealing Laura with two mugs in her hand. Her entire face was red and her hair was a mess. The brunette didn't know what to do as she had never been in a situation like this before.

"Come here," Carmilla tried again as she opened her arms.

Laura placed the mugs on the nightstand and instantly found herself in Carmilla's embrace, now sobbing. Carmilla held tight and brought the blonde as close as she possible could which even then didn't feel like enough. She wanted desperately to get her to stop crying.

"What happened cupcake?", That only made Laura cry harder causing Carmilla to tense. If she couldn't talk about it then something terrible must have happened. She could always talk to her so why not now? The skater didn't know whether to try again but she was desperate to find out what had happened. "Laura, baby, I need you to tell me what happened? Are we in danger? Is someone else in danger? Is it your father?"

The smaller woman shook her head and moved back to wipe her tears with her sleeves, "You're going to laugh?"

"Why the hell would I laugh Laura?! You're fucking sobbing why would you even think that?!"

"I'm sorry," She whispered trying to calm the brunette down, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just...it's not anything to be this upset about now that I have to say it out loud."

"So no one is hurt?"

"No...just...my feelings."

"Did someone do something?" Carmilla couldn't help but tense up again. How dare someone hurt someone as innocent and beautiful as Laura.

"No, no...I did it to myself."

Instantly Carmilla's thoughts turned to the worse. Was there something she was missing? Did Laura have a problem she never even realized.

"What happened?", she plead.

"I...well I dropped my cookies."

They both froze in place. Laura, afraid of Carmilla's reaction and Carmilla overwhelmed with a mixture of relief and hilarity.

"Laura."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have cried like that but I really wanted a cookie with my hot cocoa  I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed and now it's ruined!"

"Laura."

"Don't hate me."

Carmilla simply shook her head and found her spot back on the bed. She couldn't believe that was her reaction over some cookies. She didn't know whether to be furious or laugh so instead she decided to go back to sleep, whispering a "Next time make two trips," before drifting back to sleep.

-

The next time Carmilla opened her eyes Laura was lying on her stomach with her laptop in front of her face. She was studying over whatever was on her computer screen and hadn't even realized the brunette was awake yet. Carmilla took this time to admire the beauty in front of her. She honestly couldn't believe she was in this place, in this bed, with this girl, just doing nothing. It was so hard for her to just do nothing these days. Between going to work and helping her mother out she rarely even had time for LaFontaine. Granted she was making time for the dancer but that was besides the point. She was tired of being high. She felt light enough just in Laura's presence. Wasn't that how it should be?

"Morning cookie monster."

Laura turned around quickly with a glare (or as much of a glare as she could make), "Too soon."

Carmilla laughed and playfully kicked Laura under the sheets, "Sorry, would you prefer Snuffles?"

" _Carm,_ "

"Alright I'll lay off. Can I have a kiss?"

"You don't deserve it," Laura shut her laptop and climbed on top of the brunette with a smile. "You're mean to me in this sensitive time."

"You're the one who made me think someone had died over some cookies."

"It's the most important meal of the day!"

"Right so you should celebrate it with something breakfast worthy like some fruit," Laura's face scrunched up causing Carmilla to sigh, "Fine, or some bacon."

"That's more like it!" Giving Carmilla a quick kiss she hopped off of her, making sure to grab her laptop, "To the kitchen!"

"Who said I was making you breakfast?"

Laura frowned, " _Carm_."

"Don't you Carm me, didn't I tell you last night this wasn't going to be an everyday thing?"

" _Please?_ "

Rolling her eyes Carmilla sat up, "Fine but only because I don't want your teeth to fall out from all of the sugar in those cookies."

-

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out with LaFontaine and Perry since I have to talk to her about my dance schedule."

"Why do you want to meet them so much?"

"I already know Perry silly!"

Carmilla sighed and shook her head, "Come here," she opened her arms and Laura sat on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Laura titled her head to the side a bit.

"I just...I feel like they should tell you this for themselves but LaF doesn't like when people call them she or her."

"What? Isn't she a girl?"

"No cupcake, they don't feel that way. Biologically maybe but psychologically no."

Laura traced shapes into Carmilla's arms, "I don't understand. What am I supposed to call her?"

"You say them or they when referring to Laf. It's just a respect thing."

"Oh," Laura hesitated, "I didn't mean to be disrespectful I just don't understand. Can you explain it?"

"Well it's kind of complicated. Maybe you can ask them at this little get together you want to have," She smiled and gave the blonde a kiss on her forehead, "But please just try to remember not to say she."

"Of course. I'm really sorry I did it before, I didn't even know."

"I know you didn't, it's okay."

They were silent for a moment before Laura spoke up, "But you're not like that right? I don't mean it in a rude way but I just wanted to...I don't know what would I call you then?"

Carmilla laughed slightly, "No I identify as a female and you can just call me Carmilla and Carm like you always do."

"No I know that I just...never mind."

"Say it."

"It's not time yet but I understand. Call LaF they, got it."

Carmilla wanted to push it to see what Laura was going to say but she decided to let it go. If it was that serious then she would just wait to find out.

"So when do you want to do this whole...thing."

"Well like I said I have to talk to Perry about this whole arrangement so whenever she is free. You find out when LaF is free."

"Why don't we just bring them here?", She instantly pulled back her words. It's not like this was her house. She shouldn't be making these kinds of decisions, "I mean...it's your house so I shouldn't make suggestions or decisions like that. If you wanted them here you would say that."

Laura shook her head and gave Carmilla a quick kiss, "It's a great idea. I would love to have them here so don't say those things. It's your house too."

"But I don't pay bi-"

"Neither do I, Carm. You stay here with me almost everyday which is more than I can say for my dad who actually pays for this place so don't say that. It's yours if you want it to be."

Carmilla smiled, giving Laura a heavier kiss. "I love y...I would love that."

"We're such lesbians," The blonde laughed, "We're already living together."

"Hey technically this is just my home away from home...Like my grandmother's house."

"You kiss your grandmother like this?", Laura raised her eyebrow.

"Ugh ew Laura you know what I meant."

"I know, I know. But most of your clothes are here anyway and you always spend the night, why can't it just be your house?"

"Because I refuse to be stereotypical that's why."

Rolling her eyes, Laura leaned into Carmilla's shoulder as she was pulled tightly onto the brunette's lap. "Your whole life is a stereotype."

"Oh really," Carmilla challenged, "We're not much of a stereotype are we? You wouldn't expect some badass like me to be with someone like you."

"You totally would! That's like the perfect love story!"

Carmilla groaned knowing she was right, "Whatever just don't talk about it anymore. You're making me sick."

"Fine, then let's talk about the dinner."

"Oh god," Carmilla sighed knowing she was going to be the one preparing this meal.

Somehow the words _This is not going to be an everyday thing_ turned into _This is totally an everyday thing_ for Laura.

But somehow she didn't mind.

-

"Are you ready yet? LaF and Perry are going to be here anytime now."

"I thought you said LaF was always late?", Laura hollered from the other room.

"Yeah but Perry is always early and LaF is whipped."

"Like you?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "I'm going to pretend I couldn't hear that because the door was closed."

Laura opened the bedroom door and came into the kitchen, "You're so pushy."

"No I just know that you're beautiful without having to take all of that time to dress up."

The blonde and smirked and leaned on the counter as she fixed her shoe, "Don't try and butter me up now. Besides, I'm not the one wearing a suit."

"It's not a suit," Carmilla grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pan out of the oven, “It's a dress shirt with a leather jacket over it. What about that to you says suit?”

“Okay fine but it's still dressy which is unlike your normal leather pants and a t-shirt.”

“Come from the other side of the counter and you'll see that you're very wrong with that statement.”

“Oh my gosh Carm you are not wearing leather pants!”

“Yes I am,” Carmilla gave her a wink, “You love it though.”

Before Laura could give a sarcastic response there was a knock at the door, “You're lucky your ass looks good or I would make you change so fast.”

“You can't _make_ me do anything sweetheart.”

Laura rolled her eyes and opened the door, greeted by Perry and LaFontaine. “How did I know you would be here at the exact time I asked.”

“Oh no we weren't,” LaFontaine interjected, “She made us wait outside the door for almost three minutes until the time changed exactly to 6:30.”

Perry gave LaFontaine a smack on the arm, “You didn't have to tell her that.”

Laura laughed and shook her head, “It's definitely not anything out of the ordinary. Please come in.”, She shut the door behind them and led them to the dining room. “Carm's just finishing up with dinner so we can eat shortly.”

LaFontaine raised an eyebrow, “Really? Carmilla cooking? We're going to be so high by the time we leave here.”

“ _LaF_ ,” Perry warned.

Carmilla came into the dining room, holding the pan with her oven mitts. “Actually, smartass, I haven't smoked since the last time I was with you.”

“Which was like last month. Laura you're a miracle worker,” LaFontain moved out of the way as Perry swatted at her. “And apparently not nearly as abusive as this one over here.”

“Hush. This really looks delicious Carmilla.”

“Thanks,” she took the mitts off and hung them on the hook. She pulled out Laura's chair absentmindedly for her to sit before she sat herself.

“Wow, and a gentlewoman too.”

“What makes you think I won't beat your ass at this dinner table?”

Perry tensed up at the exchange but Laura couldn't help but laugh. She knew this was just their dynamic and she actually found it quite entertaining.

Everyone served themselves food and wine before the conversation took a different route.

“So Carm what is this? Are you just taking credit for Laura's masterpiece over here because last time I checked you can barely make toast.”

“Okay first of all, you can't judge my cooking based off of my impaired mind and second, I'll have you know that I'm a very good chef. You've probably never even had Jamon-wrapped cod or Borlotti bean stew so enjoy the culture and shut up.”

“Slammin Jammin who?”

“ _LaF_ ,”

“Sorry mom,” they mumbled as they dug into their food.

Perry rolled her eyes before changing the topic in hopes of a more mature dinner. “So Laura, how's your dancing situation? Have you been practicing?”

“Yes.” _No._

“Wonderful! Hopefully we can have you lead at our next performance.”

“That would be amazing, Perry.” _That would be horrendous Perry please don't even suggest something like that._

Carmilla sensed the tension and squeezed Laura's leg under the table, “So Perry how did you get LaF to wear a bow tie tonight?”

“I'll have you know I chose to wear this on my own,” LaFontaine interjected

“With a little bit of persuasion, yes,” Perry added in receiving a glare from her date.

Laura smiled, “Don't worry. It's rare to see Carmilla dress like this too.”

“It's literally just a dress shirt,” the brunette groaned into her plate.

“Only teasing love,” This time Laura was the one to give the leg squeeze. “But LaFontaine if you don't mind I have a question for you.”

_Oh god_ , Carmilla thought to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have told Laura it was okay to just ask. She should have advised her on the timing.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Well I was wondering what led you to being Carm's friend? I mean I know she gorgeous and all but I'm not sure that's what did it.”

Carmilla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was glad Laura had asked something else. She just wasn't ready for them to have this conversation right now. She knew that Laura could really uphold the blonde stereotype sometimes and she really wanted LaF to get to know her dynamic better before she just asked questions.

“Do you need glasses Laura? Nothing about that face says beautiful to me.”

“Watch it,” Carmilla warned earning a laugh from Laura and LaFontaine.

“Fine, but to answer your question Laura honestly it was just that we hung in the same circles and she was the only other non-male there to hang with and I thought it would be kind of cool hang with more than just guys.”

“You of all people judging me by my gender,” Carmilla instantly regret her words. That was a door she didn't want to open.

“Of course I am, you know I gotta be a hypocrite. I wouldn't be me without it.”

“Isn't that truth,” Carmilla mumbled. “Anyway cupcake, if you really want to know the truth. We only became friends because they had a huge crush on me and wanted to make a move on me.”

LaFontaine glared at her best friend (now ex-best friend after that comment), “You swore we would never talk about that! It's not my fault I was in my hormonal teenage years and was desperately for horny for anything with two legs and breasts.”

“LaFontaine!” Perry scolded with a blush on her face. “We're at the table!”

“Carmilla started it!”

“I'm dealing with a child.”

Laura laughed at the interaction before giving Perry a smile, “It's okay really. There's no need to be formal. Mi casa es su casa.”

“She's right Perry. Sometimes we eat off the floor.”

Perry's face twitched and Laura shook her head, “Do not say that to her. She's really serious about cleanliness.”

“What do you have OCD or-...wait sorry Laura explained to me earlier that OCD is more than just being a stickler for neatness. I'll try to keep from saying that again.”

“It's no problem,” Perry sighed into her wine that she hadn't even realized she had reached for.

“No seriously, I apologize.”

Laura's face lit up as she suddenly had an idea, “I feel like we should make this a little less tense. Why don't we take this outside onto the balcony.” She kicked off her heels and grabbed her plate before leading the rest of them out to her table outside.

The dinner was calm for the rest of the night and they actually got into some good conversations (LaFontaine of course making her occasional inappropriate remarks). LaF ended up explaining their gender without Laura even having to ask and they all became a little bit closer as they each revealed some things about themselves. This night couldn't have been going better and Carmilla couldn't have been anymore grateful.

“This was a good idea babe,” Carmilla gave Laura a kiss on her temple and continued eating.

“Yeah, thanks Laura,” Perry smiled thankfully and was finally able to eat her food comfortably.

They sat in silence as they let their food settle just listening to the city traffic bustle below. Carmilla couldn't help but find herself staring at Laura as she watched the cars past the balcony. She looked absolutely beautiful in the reflection of the lights no matter the fact that she was dressed up. She would have still amazed Carmilla if she had just woken up. There was never a time where Carmilla didn't see her as beautiful. There has never been a time that she has felt this way about someone and frankly she didn't know what to do about it. She wanted so much at once but also didn't want to rush it. She didn't know how to handle her situation so she decided she would be content with the way things were now even if it wasn't what she wanted. It was better than not having her all.

“Carm?”

“Huh?”, She snapped back into reality and looked at the woman she had been staring at.

“I said is there something on my face?”

“Oh,” She smiled and shook her head, “No sweetheart you're just beautiful.”

The heat rose to Laura's face and she placed her head on the brunette's shoulder, “I...you know.”

“I know,” Carmilla repeated feeling her heart skip a beat.

She knew.

“Alright lovebirds as much as we would like to stay for this sap fest we really should probably get going. Perry's mom has a serious curfew rule.” LaFontaine stood up, stretching their legs.

“She does not!”, Perry interjected, “I'm just...very into obeying my mother and if she wants me to be home at a certain time then I will do it.”

“You're almost 22 years old, Perr.”

“Don't tease me for being a golden child,” She warned, “But I do agree that it's getting late.”

“Well I'm really thankful you guys came, I had a lot of fun.” Laura began leading them out while Carmilla stayed back to clean up the dishes.

“Me too, we should hang out more Laura.”

“Definitely!”

They engaged in a little more chit chat until the house only consisted of Laura and Carmilla once again. Laura went into the kitchen to help Carmilla who was almost finished with the dishes.

“Are you okay?”

Carmilla turned around with a smile as she cleaned off the last dish, “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Well you didn't show your friends out and you never do dishes by hand. You almost always put them in the dishwasher.”

“I don't know, I just wanted to think of some things for a moment. I'll text LaF later.”

Laura sighed and put her arms on both sides of Carmilla who was now leaning against the counter, “Did I scare you with what I said?”

“Not at all sweetheart,” Carmilla smiled placing a soft kiss on her nose, “If anything you made my night a hundred times better.”

“Well I'm glad I just,” she ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to look for the right words, “I'm just not ready but I want you to know.”

“I understand. When you're ready...when _we're_ ready.”

Carmilla meant it too. She didn't want to do anything Laura didn't want to and it didn't matter how long it took her to be ready. Just knowing that the feeling was there within her was enough.

-

“Carm?....Carm.”

Carmilla opened her eyes slightly at her name being called. She was just now getting to sleep but if Laura needed her then sleep could wait.

“Yes?”

“You know...right?”

She reached her hand out and Laura's instantly connected with hers, “I know....Do you know?”

“I know now,” The blonde smiled and lay down next to her, cuddling into her chest. “Thank you for being here with me. I know you have work and I know you have your mother at home but I appreciate you taking the time to be with me.”

“She can take care of herself and I hated that job anyway. You're worth it.” Carmilla kissed her hair each time Laura exhaled. “Be with me.”

“What do you mean?” She looked up at the brunette.  
“Be my girlfriend please. I care about you more than I could ever express and I just...I really want to make this thing official.”

“You're supposed to get one on knee,” Laura teased before leaning up to give Carmilla a kiss.

“Someday,” she whispered.

She meant it too. Someday she would. It was not an if but a when at this point and she loved the thought of that.


	7. The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Laura is finally cleared to dance again, Hollstein has their first real 'moment'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the rest which is either a good thing or a bad thing depending on the person.
> 
> The song used in this is Novels by Rusty Clanton if you wanted to listen to it. I personally prefer the version he did with Dodie Clark (That's the version I listened to as I wrote it).

Carmilla woke up to the sun nearly blinding her through the window of Laura’s bedroom. She opened her mouth to complain when she noticed the lighter haired woman lying on her stomach with a smile plastered on her face. She knew exactly what was causing her to be so bubbly but she decided to play dumb for a while.

“Is the tooth fairy coming or something?”

Laura turned over and sat up, her eyes meeting Carmilla’s instantly as the smile on her face wavered but still remained, “You don’t know what day it is?”

“Wednesday?”

“First of all it’s Saturday and second of all,  _ no _ .” The smile fell completely from Laura’s face as she began playing with her fingers.

Carmilla decided to cut the teasing and took her hands into her own, “I’m just kidding, cupcake. I know exactly what day it is.” Laura sighed in relief, her smile returning. “Are you nervous?”

Laura shrugged, “Maybe just a little.” She connected and disconnected their hands absentmindedly.

“You’ll be amazing. Would you like me to prepare a breakfast to give you some energy?”

“That would be great,” She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss that instantly intensified as Carmilla licked her lip and brought their bodies closer together. Laura pulled away with a blush, “My breath stinks.”

“Yeah it does,” Carmilla nodded with a laugh before placing another kiss on her lips, “I don’t mind.”

The lighter haired woman pulled away again, earning a groan from the woman across from her. “I can literally taste my own breath. I’m going to brush my teeth while you make breakfast,” she reminded.

“You’re lucky I...you know.”

“I know,” Laura reminded her and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Carmilla shamelessly watched her walk away until the door shut behind her and began to look up ideal breakfasts for dancers.

-

Laura spun around in her leotard with a giggle. Carmilla watched in awe as the other woman gracefully moved around the living room with excitement. The energy in the room was high and Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh along with Laura who danced around to the song playing through the speakers without a care in the world. The music was nowhere near the genre she was used to and she was pretty sure any other time she would complain of her ears bleeding from all of the teeny-bopper music but Laura’s excitement made all of that irrelevant.

“Baby come dance with me!”

_ Baby _ .

Carmilla’s heart skipped a beat but she masked it with a smirk, “I’d much prefer to sit here and watch you.”

“ _ Carm _ ,” she whined with a pout on her face. She moved towards the couch and took Carmilla’s hand in hers, pulling her up. “Please?”

“Only if you change the song,” Carmilla challenged with a refusal to move unless her request was met.

Laura rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back, “Fine.” She skipped through a couple songs before setting on a slower paced one and smiled at the woman across from her. “Better?”

“Much,” Carmilla reached for her waist and brought her close. 

Laura’s arms made their way around her neck and they began to move in time to the music - their eyes never leaving each other’s. 

_ In a world of places lets go somewhere we haven’t gone. We’ve got younger faces than our hearts are letting on. _

They swayed a moment longer before Carmilla spontaneously spun Laura, earning a giggle from the smaller woman. It was in that moment that they both realized how natural it felt to be with the other. How comfortable dancing in her - their - living room felt. How right everything was. 

_ What if I asked? What if I asked you to stay? What if if cost you your heart and your last name? _

The tenderness in Carmilla’s touch as her thumb caressed Laura’s back was enough to send shivers up her spine. Laura reflected on her life before Carmilla and couldn’t understand how things had gone from bad to good in what seemed like no time. Many would call her crazy for the lack of time it took for her to feel so deeply for the other woman and she almost could agree. She did feel crazy. Crazy In  _ Love _ . 

_ When we sleep at night I hope that we write novels in our heads of what to tell the other when we wake. When morning comes before we’re done with volumes left to choose, let’s say “I love you.” _

Carmilla felt a lump growing in her throat as she spun Laura again, this time slower than the first. She had never been one to cry, especially over things like this, but it was something about the moment. The way the love practically radiated from Laura as they danced and held each other close. She had never felt so important to someone in her life and it was safe to say that the lighter haired woman was just as important to her. It felt like a dream and Carmilla wasn’t ready to wake up.

_ Just, “I love you.” _

Their movements slowed until they were nearly still, not able to look away from each other. Carmilla pushed a piece of Laura’s hair behind her ear before placing her hands on both sides of her face.

_ “I love you.” _

Laura closed her eyes instinctively and found her fingers wrapped around one of the brunette’s curls.

_ And, “I love you, too.” _

As the song came to an end, the pair found their lips connected with all the passion they could muster within themselves. Though passionate, the kiss was sweet and resulted in Laura smiling into it. Carmilla laughed quietly before reluctantly pulling away. if she had it her way, they could stay like that for the rest of the day but Laura had her first class in what seemed like forever and she was not going to be the one to make her late.

“As much as I would love to continue, your class is in about 25 minutes and we should probably get going.”

Laura nodded as Carmilla lowered her hands from her face and reached for her dance bag. She grabbed her keys before taking her free hand and interlocking their fingers as they exited the condo and made their way to the garage. All of the previous nervous energy escaped Laura and was replaced by what felt like an eternal bliss.

-

“Amazing job, cupcake!”

Carmilla congratulated Laura as the dancer came towards her to place a kiss on her cheek before taking off her pointe shoe and collecting everything in her bag.

“You think so?”, Laura beamed.

“I know so,” The darker haired woman helped her get everything together before standing and holding out her hand to help her up.

Once standing, Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and whispered in her ear a polite  _ thank you _ before pulling away and interlocking their fingers. As usual, they came together perfectly and provided a warmth through Laura’s already heated body. Ever since her injury she hadn’t done much exercise and was a little out of shape compared to the rest of the women in the room. That hadn’t stopped her though as she poured just as much heart and soul into the moves as the others. 

Though she was still getting back into the swing of things, Carmilla, who sat in the corner of the room for the whole session, felt she outshone the rest of the class. Sure she was biased but there was no denying that Laura’s enthusiasm and passion for dancing overshot the rest. 

“Are you hungry?”, Carmilla questioned as they exited the studio hand in hand.

Laura looked over her shoulder at the rest of the dancers that were leaving the studio and headed to the usual restaurant they went to after class. She turned back to Carmilla who was now smirking.

“Sweetheart, if you want to eat lunch with your friends all you have to do is say so. Don’t let me stop you.”

The dancer shook her head, “I just-..Did you maybe want to go too? You could get to know my…friends.” Laura hesitated with her last word as she was unsure of what to call her fellow dancers. They never spent any time together other than at lunch after rehearsals - rehearsals that she had missed god knows how many times while she was injured.

“You sure you don’t want to get to know them first?”, Carmilla teased before instantly regretting her statement as Laura’s expression fell. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

Laura shook her head with a sad smile on her face, “It’s okay, it’s true. Did you just want to order a pizza and take it back to my house?”

Carmilla bit her lip apologetically but decided not to push, “If that’s what you want.”

“I’m kind of sweaty anyway,” The dancer removed her hand from Carmilla’s and tugged at her ponytail before unlocking the car door and getting in on the drivers side.

The darker haired woman wanted to do more, knowing that her comment was still on Laura’s mind. She mentally kicked herself for her dry humor and got into the car, connecting her hand with the dancer’s as it rest on the gearshift in apology. 

Laura made her way out of the parking spot, refusing to make eye contact with the other woman, and was silent the entire ride home.

Once they arrived, Laura disconnected their hands and locked the car behind her without waiting for Carmilla who had just barely made it out. The skater had to practically run to the lifted before the doors closed. Laura pressed the button and stood near the wall silently as they ascended. Carmilla wanted to do something to express her regret but she wasn’t quite sure what as the dancer was making it exceptionally hard. The doors opened and Laura quickly exited to her door, unlocking it and moving inside without holding the door. Carmilla rolled her eyes and pushed it open with her hip, dropping Laura’s dance bag on the counter.  _ Leave it to me to ruin something amazing with my poor taste in humor _ , she thought to herself as she nervously placed her hands in her pockets.

“I’m going to head out,” she spoke quietly but it practically boomed through the silent room.

Laura shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab a snack cake and a juice box. Carmilla nearly smiled at how much of a child her girlfr….well no. She wasn’t sure if Laura was her girlfriend or not as she had never directly answered her question.

The skater shook her head sadly and grabbed the door handle before turning around to the dancer who was pretending to not watch her from the opposite side of the room.

“I’m sorry, Laura.”

_ Laura _ .

It was rare for Carmilla to actually use her name rather than some sort of sweet treat. The dancer was taken aback but refused to let her guard down. The truth behind Carmilla’s previous statement cut deep and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let it go yet.

“But you never answered my question,” Carmilla hesitated and looked to see Laura’s response. She barely even flinched but she wasn’t kicking her out yet so the skater continued, “You never said yes or no when I asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend.” Laura couldn’t help but look up slightly as Carmilla rubbed her hands together nervously, “So what is it? Are you my girlfriend?”

Laura sighed but never met her eyes, “Yes, Carm.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile as she left the building. Sure things were still tense and she wasn’t sure if Laura was still upset with her. However she was certain of one thing. Laura was her girlfriend and somehow she was going to make things right.

-

[5:38]

**Carm:** _Are you still mad?_

[5:40]

**Cupcake:** _ No _

[5:41]

**Carm:** _Good. Can I come over?_

[5:46]

**Carm:** _Hello? ):_

[5:52]

**Cupcake** _ : Sorry I was in the shower. Yes you can. _

[5:55]

**Carm:** _ Ok, see you soon _

-

Carmilla had never realized how long the walk from her house to Laura’s was as she usually never left. Earlier when she had made her way back home, she had stopped at the skatepark and hitched a ride with LaF but now she was walking the whole way and considered calling a cab. The bag swung over her shoulder didn’t help either. She was determined to make things right and had packed a number of movies and snacks for her and Laura to watch throughout the night. The wind began to blow roughly midway through her walk and she decided that the idea of romantically arriving on foot wasn’t worth it. She reached into the bag to grab her phone and called a cab that was there in what felt like centuries but was actually only a couple minutes. She gave him the address and sat nervously, checking the time. She hadn’t put a time constraint on her arrival but something about being able to see Laura made her want to speed down the streets and arrive as quickly as possible. 

“In a rush?”, The driver called back as he gave her a quick look through the mirror.

“You have no idea.”

The driver nodded and accelerated with a smile on his face.

Once they finally reached their destination, Carmilla paid and left a gracious tip. She hurried to Laura’s door and knocked quickly but gently. It only took a moment for Laura to open the door but when she did Carmilla nearly choked. Her breath caught in her throat as she evaluated the dancer from head to toe. She wasn’t even wearing anything fancy but something about seeing her in her pajama shorts now as her girlfriend brought a whole different wave of emotions for the skater. She saw Laura in a completely different light now and was feeling almost...possessive?

“Hi there,” Laura spoke quietly as she opened the door wider to let Carmilla in.

“Hi,” she choked out not letting the look of surprise leave her face.

The smaller woman looked down at herself, now self-conscious. Carmilla noticed her hesitation and instantly placed her hand on her cheek and left a kiss on her forehead. 

“You look beautiful,” she whispered before moving into the living room and  setting the bag down on the couch. 

“I’m just wearing pajamas,” Laura interjected quietly as she grabbed her now cold hot chocolate off of the table. She made a face as the delicious taste was no longer there and her tongue was met with a pasty chocolate flavor.

Carmilla laughed slightly and took the cup from her girlfriend.  _ God it felt good to call her that. _ “You’re beautiful anytime,” she encouraged before pulling a box of chocolate milk out of the bag she had brought with her. “This might be a little better.”

Laura took the box graciously and instantly took a sip, a smile taking over her face as she swallowed. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Carmilla repeated earning a confused look from the dancer.

“Thank me? I didn’t do anything,” Laura placed the box on the table and looked at her hands that rest in her lap sadly. “In fact, I’ve been kind of awful.”

Carmilla shook her head rapidly, “No please don’t say that. You haven’t done anything wrong. I shouldn’t have made that joke...it wasn’t in good humor and I’m really sorry. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I forgive you,” Laura smiled and connected their hands. “Besides, you’re not wrong. I barely know those girls and to be honest they’re kind of bitchy so I don’t think I really want to know them in the first place.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow, “Really? Even the really quiet one with the red hair that stands in the back?”

“She’s the worst one,” Laura rolled her eyes at the thought of the other dancer. “The only one I like in there is Perry and even she’s kind of a bitch at times.”

Carmilla laughed wholeheartedly at this reveal. She couldn’t imagine poor uptight Perry as being a bitch but then again, there was that time she told Carmilla that she looked like a cracked-out Wednesday Addams…

“Well I’m glad you’re the nice one. I would hate for my girlfriend to stoop to their level.”  _ It sounded even more amazing outloud. _

“Then it’s a good thing your girlfriend isn’t a different dancer, huh?” Laura winked and gave the skater a kiss on the cheek.

“Even if she was, I’d still probably find myself staring at you. You light up a whole room”, Carmilla moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You’re like the last candle in the dark of the night. Your brightness draws everyone in and guides them to where they need to be.” Nuzzling her head into Laura’s shoulder, she felt the dancer sink into her touch.

“But candles can start fires,” Laura replied quietly. Her insecurities seemed to get the better of her as Carmilla gave her all of this attention. The movements were so natural but the words felt foreign. No one had ever treated her like this before and it was more difficult to adapt than she had imagined.

“Well it’s a good thing we know fire safety,” Carmilla turned her head to place a passionate kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

When Laura pulled away she smiled, “I never learned. It’s a good thing you’re here.”

“I’ll teach you...don’t worry.” Carmilla moved Laura onto her lap and ran her fingers through her hair as Laura’s head rest on her shoulder. 

They sat together like that for the rest of the night until Laura felt herself growing tired and led Carmilla to the bedroom where they snuggled up before falling asleep, their hands never disconnecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am a fire, you're gasoline. Come pour yourself all over me."


	8. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with angst, angst, and more angst.

Carmilla sat frustrated with her head in her hands at the kitchen island, papers scattered all over around her laptop. She had been working at this for hours now and she was exhausted. It never dawned on her how little experience she had until she had to write her resume. Her previous job had come from pure luck and being in the right place at the right time. She was mentally kicking herself for quitting her last job but at the time she was so in love she hadn’t taken the time to realize that her and Laura lived different lives. She didn’t have a father to keep her secure for the rest of her life and now she was paying for it. It was her turn to get the groceries this week and thank the heavens that she checked her account before she left the house or else she would’ve barely been able to come back with a bottle of water. She was broke and desperate to get a job before Laura noticed. That plan, however, was harder than she expected it to be.

As she lifted her head to get back to work she felt soft hands on her shoulders. She couldn’t help but jump before continuing to look over the document in front of her.

“Morning jumpy,” Laura giggled into her ear.

“Morning,” Carmilla mumbled without tearing her eyes away from the information, “I made you some hot cocoa but I’m not sure if it’s still hot.”

Laura hummed as a thank you and made her way to the other side of the island to grab her mug, “You’re up early.”

“I’ve been up,” She nervously chewed on the end of her pen before sighing and putting everything down.

“Are you alright?” 

Laura came back around to her side and sat on the stool next to her, running her hand up and down Carmilla’s back. 

“Yeah I just...Nevermind. It’s nothing to worry about.”

The lighter haired woman raised her eyebrow, “You don’t seem too sure.” Her eyes made their way to the papers on the counter just as Carmilla collected them together and shut her laptop quickly.

“I’m fine,” She gave a smile that never reached her eyes before hopping off of the stool and placing the documents in her backpack. “I’m going to head down to the cafe for a bit.”

Laura picked up on the hint and didn’t even dare ask to go with her. She simply nodded her head and sadly finished her cup of hot cocoa, not turning around when the door behind her shut. What had she done to make Carmilla shut her out? Had she missed something?

 

As she sat in the cafe, she cursed herself for not thinking to bring her skateboard with her. Right about now she needed to feel the adrenaline she had gone so long without. Being around Laura almost made her forget what had brought them together in the first place. Any other time she wouldn’t have needed to skate but now her body practically ached though her pride was too much for her to head back to the house so soon. Carmilla did her best to focus on her work and had already been through her fourth cup of coffee before finally gaining some inspiration. She turned the music in her headphones up louder and went into business mode, typing frantically anything she could think of to make her seem professional and eager to work. She was definitely eager to work but she wasn’t so sure about the professional part. She barely owned any business clothes and couldn’t afford to buy some as that was the exact reason she was looking for a job in the first place. Once finished with the resume she completed a few online applications and phone interviews before closing her laptop. Now all she had to do was wait.

 

Laura did her best to take her mind off of Carmilla’s strange behavior but it was no use. Not even her favorite season of Doctor Who was enough to keep her distracted from the change in her relationship with her girlfriend. It felt like just as things fell into place they fell apart. Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone and she eagerly picked it up, only to lose her enthusiasm when she realized it wasn’t Carmilla. 

[10:32]

**LaF:** _ Hey there hufflepuff, Perr’s phone is dead but she wanted me to invite you and Carmilla to brunch _

Laura winced at the sight of Carmilla’s name. She wasn’t sure how to explain the situation at hand...hell she didn’t even know what was going on how was she supposed to explain it to someone else. She hesitated before typing her reply.

[10:39]

**L.Hol:** _Carm can’t make it but I’ll come if the invitation is still there_

[10:41]

**LaF:** _Of course. Cafe in your building?_

[10:42]

**L.Hol:** _No it’s being renovated at the moment. What about the new place by the vineyard?_

[10:43]

**LaF:** _ I’ll talk to Perry _

[10:48]

**LaF:** _ She said it’s cool. Want us to pick you up since it’s on the way? _

Laura couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Any other time she would be appreciative of her friend’s kindness but now was not the time for that. She couldn’t get caught in her lie and being picked up would show them right away that there was in fact no type of renovation going on. She wasn’t prepared to deal with the line of questioning that would come from it.

[10:50]

**L.Hol:** _ No I’ve gotta run and get Carm some medicine. Meet you around 11:30? _

[10:52]

**LaF:** _Sounds good. Tell Carmilla to feel better ):_

Laura decided to not even acknowledge the last text, the guilt already eating at her. She had never been a good liar and was thankful for the phone that separated them otherwise she would have immediately been caught. Leaning back against the couch to take a deep breath, she took all of the energy within her to get up and get ready for the brunch. As she searched through the closet she couldn’t help but stop her fingers on Carmilla’s leather vest. It was one of her favorite things the skater wore but she decided not to dwell on it before she got even more emotional. She needed to be happy before she went out or else their entire outing would consist of Perry pitying her like a child and that was not what she needed right now. What she needed was to go out and have a good time with her friends and forget about her morning.

She settled on a plain t-shirt and jeans before throwing a sweatshirt over her head and heading out the door. As she walked through the lobby she couldn’t help but turn to look into the cafe where Carmilla said she would be. The darker haired woman sat up straight with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other, completely focused on whatever she was writing. Laura sighed at her internal battle to go in the cafe or to let her be. She decided that if Carmilla felt the way she told her she felt, everything would come out and be alright again. If not then that was just the way it had to be. But is that really what she wanted?

 

“Yes, thank you so much. 3:30 is perfect...yes...No Carmilla with an R...yes thanks again. See you soon.” 

Carmilla hung up the phone with one of the most genuine smiles she had expressed in a long time. She had an in-person interview this after and the manager had made it very clear that this was simply just protocall and he would have her officially a part of the company in no time. She couldn’t wait to tell...Laura. She had almost completely forgotten how horrible she was to her this morning. She was just so stressed and embarrassed that she had forgotten how sensitive the dancer could be. Carmilla shook the thought out of her head, refusing to lose her stamina and excitement. She would just explain the situation later and Laura would understand completely, right?

 

As she sat in the booth, Laura couldn’t help but pick at her food. The whipped cream on her pancakes had basically melted into milk and left her brunch soggy.

“Alright, what’s the deal blondie?”, LaFontaine raised their eyebrow. 

“Yeah Laura are you alright?”, Perry chimed in, “It’s rare to see you not indulge in some chocolate chip pancakes.”

Laura sighed and put her fork down, “Yeah I’m fine I’m just...worried about Carm.”

“Oh, do you think it’s serious? Should you maybe go check on her?”, LaFontaine’s demeanor quickly changed as they worried about their best friend. 

“No...no it’s nothing too serious it’s just-”, Laura paused. Should she tell them? “She just usually has a really good immune system.”

LaFontaine gave a confused look, “So she should be fine in no time right? Don’t stress.”

“Y-yeah but see I-I have a weak immune system...what if I get sick?”

“I think you’re psyching yourself out, kid.”

Before Laura could reply her phone began ringing, a picture of Carmilla appearing on the screen. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the day that picture was taken. Carmilla had been helping her put together a bookshelf to keep all of the books she was so often reading when Laura snapped a picture of her. She found her fantastically beautiful as she focused on the directions (not that she didn’t always find her beautiful).

She wanted to answer her phone.  _ God did she want to _ . But would she say something to screw up her lie? 

“Are you going to answer that or…?”, LaFontaine eyed her.

_ Now she didn’t have much of a choice. _

“Yeah...yeah,” She hesitated before answering and bringing the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey where are you? I came back up and you aren’t here.”

Laura looked at the couple across from her, watching eagerly, before politely excusing herself and walking out of the cafe. The morning wind made her tug onto her sweatshirt...that she was just now realizing was Carmilla’s.

“I’m out to brunch.”

“With?”

“Why do you care?”, she snapped without meaning to. She knew she was being harsh and this was no way to get answers but she was frustrated. It seemed like Carmilla was constantly doing things to upset her. That’s not how love was supposed to work was it?

There was a hesitation on the other side of the phone, “Um...okay. I was just curious but I guess I’ll see you when you get home?”

“I guess”, Laura sighed. There was a pause as neither of them knew whether to hang up first before Laura eventually did.

When she reentered the cafe and sat down the couple looked at her, concerned. 

“Everything okay?”, LaFontaine questioned as they subconsciously ran their hand over Perry’s shoulder.

Any other time it would have made Laura smile but right about now she was feeling sick. The last thing she needed to see was a happy couple. 

“Um...yeah I should really get going.” She grabbed her purse and dropped the money to pay for her meal on the table before standing up once again, getting ready to go. 

Ash she headed out, LaFontaine called after her. She reluctantly moved back towards the table, receiving a pitiful look.

“Laura...Carmilla just texted me asking to meet her at the skatepark”

Suddenly Laura’s breath got stuck in her throat. Her began to beat faster as she knew she was stuck. She hated lying to her friends, especially when they were just trying to help but she knew they couldn’t. She couldn’t even help.

“She’s not sick is she?”, LaF spoke up again.

Laura paused, “I have to go. Thanks for the brunch.” Hurriedly she left the cafe and hopped into her car, resting her head on the steering wheel.

What was happening? Why was she feeling like this over a rough morning? Why was she shutting Carmilla out?

 

“Hey, Thanks for meeting me”, Carmilla said quietly as her best friend sat down next to her.

They both relaxed against the brick wall that separated the skatepark from the actual gardens where children played.

“Of course. I kind of missed our friendship time anyway.”

Carmilla nodded with a sigh, “I know you probably are really tired of hearing me talk about her but I really need your help.”

“It’s alright. I kind of anticipated this talk when you texted me earlier. Laura seemed really jittery at brunch earlier.”

_ So that’s who she was with. _

“Did she say anything?”

“Not really but when she did it was a lie...she told us you were sick.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrow, “Why did she say that?”

“Well Perry wanted me to invite the both of you to brunch but she told us you couldn’t come because you were sick - which is clearly not true.”

Carmilla shook her head, bemused, “Why would she say that? I mean I know I was kind of short this morning but I was just trying to get some stuff done.”

“I don’t know, like i said she didn’t say much except for the fact that you were sick and she was worried.”

“Worried? When I called her she completely blew me off!”, Carmilla winced and grabbed her side as she started to get frustrated. She couldn’t understand why Laura was acting like this over a rough morning. Sure things hadn’t been perfect the day before but she thought they had moved past that.

“Hey,” LaFontaine spoke quietly seeing how worked up the brunette was getting, “I’m sure there’s more to the story. Maybe something else is bothering her. Just talk to her.”

“I tried that already. Did you not hear the part about her blowing me off?”

“I did...I did,” LaF did their best to stay calm. “Look, maybe you should go see her. She might have blown you off on the phone but it’s hard to blow someone off if they’re right in front of you.”

Carmilla sighed before she stood, skateboard in hand. “I think I’m going to head ho...to Laura’s.”

“Home...It’s okay Carmilla. Things might be bad right now but that’s still your home and you know it. I’ve never seen you in this deep and I’m not going to just let you give up now. You guys just need to work some things out.”

The brunette shrugged, giving her friend a look of thanks before making her way out of the park and back to the condo. LaF was right, she refused to give up this easily. Things were going to change whether Laura liked it or not.

Carmilla skated as fast as she could push through the heavy traffic. She needed to get back home to shower and change before her interview. She only had about two hours to get ready and talk to Laura at the same time. Pushing harder, her board wobbled under her as she sped faster. She bent her knees to gain control, grabbing at her side.  _ What is with this ache? _ Shaking her head, Carmilla made her way to the front of the condos and let herself in. When she arrived at the door she knocked quietly, her board tucked under her arm. She waited a bit for Laura before reaching up to knock again when the door opened slowly.

Laura stood in front of her, eyes red. Carmilla wasn’t sure what to do so she didn’t move waiting for the dancer to give her a sign of what to do. At this point she wasn’t sure what was too much. Laura was in full control.

Moving slowly away from the door, Laura wiped the palm of her hands on her thighs. Neither of them knew what to say as Carmilla entered and placed her board on the floor by the door. When she stood up straight her eyes met Laura’s and she couldn’t find it within her to look away.

“I…”, She started. Before she could finish Laura was already headed to the kitchen with her mug in her hand.

Carmilla couldn’t help but feel discouraged as she watched the smaller woman walk away. Why was she shutting her out? She swallowed the feeling and left to the bathroom to get ready. She would have to worry about this later. Right now she had an interview to go to.

When she left excited the bathroom, Laura was sitting on the bed on the phone. She watched as the lighter haired woman looked her up and down and she couldn’t blame her. She had thrown together some of the best clothes she had in an attempt to look somewhat professional. She began putting on eyeliner in the mirror that sat on Laura’s desk, listening to the conversation being had on the opposite side of the room.

“Yes Dad...Are you coming home anytime soon?...Wait...what?....Dad you promised...No...Yes I know I just...Yes Dad I understand...Yeah she’s here...No I’m...What?...Oh um do you think it will be over soon?...No I understand...Please call me back the second you’re free...No I’m not going to sleep...We’re in different time zones Dad....Alright well just call me when you can...I love you too. Be safe...Goodnight.” 

Carmilla turned around a lot quicker than she intended when she noticed Laura hang up. As she moved to comfort the girl, she jumped out of the way to dodge a flying phone. Laura had thrown it against the wall in anger and instantly broke down into her hands. Carmilla couldn’t help but turn back to the dent the phone had made in the wall before slowly inching her way over to the dancer.

“Laura…”

“Save it, Carmilla,” She snapped between sobs.

Carmilla thought about being mad but decided that wasn’t going to help anything so she placed a box of tissues next to her, leaving her with a sympathetic smile.  _ Baby Steps _ .

As she reached for the doorknob she was stopped by a harsh voice.

“I should’ve known you would leave me too.”

The words made the skater turn around with a glare, her smile gone completely. “Are you kidding me?”

Laura raised her head, her face red from her tears and anger. “Do I sound like I’m kidding? What part of this sounds like a joke to you? Or wait...is this just you acting in poor humor again?”

“Seriously, Laura?”, Carmilla moved closer to the bed, “Why are you being like this? I keep trying to reach out to you and you’re being a bitch!” She instantly regret the words as they left her mouth. She didn’t mean it.  _ God she didn’t mean it. _ She hoped Laura she didn’t mean it too.

“You’re calling  _ me _ a bitch?! You’re the one who completely shut me out!”

“Completely shut you...God you’re delusional,” Carmilla ran her hands through her hair trying to calm herself down, “I’ve been trying so hard,” she practically whispered. “I’ve been trying so hard to be who you want me to be and I slip up one time with a joke...A fucking joke, Laura! I slip up with a joke and I’m sorry. You know I’m sorry and I thought you understood that but I can’t keep apologizing to you. I’ve done all I can and for what? For you to still be unsatisfied? For you to take me trying to create a resume so I can get a job and save enough money so I can find somewhere for us to live independently as me shutting you out? You know why I’m wearing this? I’m wearing it because I have an interview...for a job at a firm Laura. This will be my third job and I’m doing it because I lo-...because I want us to survive without your father as a crutch. Because I want to be able to get groceries when it’s my turn and not have to tell you that I can’t afford to even get us a loaf of bread,” At this point Carmilla had shed a couple tears and she knew it was ruining her makeup but she had to get this out. She couldn’t look at the dancer because she knew the second she did she would crumble. She could crumble and she would try and erase everything she was saying. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t erase the truth.

“Carm I…”

Carmilla shook her head, grabbing the doorknob once again, “I’m going to be late.”

Without another word, she left the room and headed off to her interview - her demeanor no where near as enthusiastic as she intended it to be when she left the condo. Everything had gone the exact opposite way she had intended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about ending this story soon because I have a great idea for a new story now and I really think you guys will like it. I'm not going to post any of it until this one is finished though so I can have my focus in one place at a time.


	9. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where things seem to find their way.

“So Miss. Karnstein, I know I told you that you were basically locked in for this job over the phone but I do have to ask you some routine questions.”

Carmilla nodded as he pulled out a pad and paper and began jotting down a couple notes before beginning.

“Well first of all, what has you interested in our company?”

_ I’m broke. _

“With my background in finance, I feel as if I would be a great asset to this company. Math has always been my strong suit and I think it’s important to have someone who not only loves numbers but takes an interest in investments as part of this empire.”

_ I totally just pulled that out of my ass. _

“Wow,” He began to jot down a couple more notes. “I knew there was a reason I liked you Miss. Karnstein.”

“Please, call me Carmilla.”

_ No seriously. Don’t link me to that awful surname. _

“Well Carmilla it’s safe to say that you’ve got the job,” He stood and reached out his hand for her to shake. “I’ll have my assistant bring out some documents for you to sign and you can start as soon as you would like.”

A huge smile took over her face as she firmly shook his hand, “Thank you so much, sir.”

“No thank you. Now I recommend that you go home and get some rest. Not many people realize just how time consuming a 90-work week is.”

Carmilla laughed before nearly choking. He wasn’t serious was he? A 90-hour work week? No mentioned how many hours she would have to work for this job.

“At least it’s only a businessweek,” She mumbled mostly to herself.

The manager laughed, “You’re funny too. What other talents do you have Miss. Kar-...Carmilla.”

The skater furrowed her eyebrows, “Wait what exactly would be my schedule for this postition?”

 

Laura lay on the couch with her head against the shoulder rest, a bag of popcorn on her stomach. She found herself hardly interested in the movie that played on the screen as her heart felt heavy. She hadn’t realized all of the things Carmilla had done for her. She was selfish to accuse her of shutting her out before looking into the facts. And now things were a mess. Things were a mess because she was too busy thinking of herself to think of the position she was putting her girlfriend in. She had never thought of what it must be like to have to support yourself. She wanted to believe she knew how but she didn’t and that was made clear by her girlfriend who was so desperately trying to make ends meet all while trying to please her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened having never been locked. She lifted her head slightly to see Carmilla sulking into the house looking dejected. She removed her blazer and instantly headed to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Laura mentally battled going in there or not before deciding that confronting the situation was all she really had left. She had been the one shutting Carmilla out all this time and was not about to let her girlfriend prove her right by doing the same. She deserved to be wrong in her statement about the skater shutting her out and that couldn’t happen if she let her walk away.

Laura placed the popcorn on the table before making her way to the bedroom, lightly knocking on the door. It opened slowly, having never been completely shut, to reveal Carmilla with her head in her hands sitting at Laura’s desk. The lighter haired woman slowly made her way behind her girlfriend before opening her mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry.”

That wasn’t what she had intended to come out but it wasn’t wrong from how she felt either. When Carmilla didn’t react she spoke again.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t selfless enough to see what I was doing to you...and all that you were doing for me.” She paused, not sure whether to keep going, when Carmilla lifted her head.

“I didn’t get the job.”

Laura’s mouth dropped open slightly as she couldn’t find the words to say, “I’m sorry” was all that came out and it didn’t feel good enough. She tried again, “They didn’t deserve you.” Not much better but progress.

Carmilla shook her head, “No I...I didn’t take the job.”

Laura sat down on the bed behind where the brunette sat and stared at her back, internally begging the other woman to turn around. “What do you mean? Didn’t you want it?”

“Yes,” Carmilla turned around in her chair slowly, “They wanted me to work a 90-hour work week...I couldn’t do that to you...I couldn’t be like your father.”

Laura couldn’t help but feel the guilt run from her veins. Carmilla declined a job that she had wanted desperately because she wanted to protect her feelings? How was that fair?

“You...you wouldn’t be,” She nearly whispered. “You would be doing it for the right reason. I would miss you but you would be doing what you love. I can’t take you away from something you love.”

Carmilla swallowed, “That’s exactly why I declined. I couldn’t be away from what I love...from who I love.”

They both sat in silence, eyes locked. Neither of them knew what to say next. Laura wanted so desperately to say something back but she wasn’t sure what. Was Carmilla telling her that she loved her? What if she wasn’t? Would she be scared off if she told her she loved her too?

“W-who would that be?”

Carmilla shook her head, letting out a sad chuckle, “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

Laura understood and reached out for Carmilla. She didn’t know what to do or say but she needed her close. When the brunette didn’t take her hand, she reached further in desperation. “Please...I know I’m not doing or saying everything right but I really just need you near me right now.”

“Why is everything so black and white with you?”, Carmilla moved away in frustration and turned back away from Laura. “You want to do and say everything right and expect me to do the same. I can’t live up to your expectation of right and wrong. It’s driving me crazy. I tried to do the right thing and turned down the job to be with you and you won’t even tell me that you love me back.”

“I...Carmilla please.”

She stood up, letting out a bitter laugh. “You know what...I’ve got your answer. It’s clear that the sacrifices I’ve made have been for nothing-”

“You don’t mean that-”

“Yes I do.”

_ No she didn’t _ .

“Carm, you know how I feel,” Laura stood in front of the other woman to keep her from leaving.

“Then why won’t you say it,” she whispered. 

Both of their hearts were breaking with every second that passed but they couldn’t look away from each other.

“Because...because if I say it then it becomes true.”

“Don’t you want it to be?”

“Of course I do...Of course I do.” At this point Laura wasn’t sure if she was reassuring Carmilla or herself.

“Then what’s stopping you?”

To that, Laura had no answer. What _ was  _ stopping her? She knew how she felt so why couldn’t she express it? Why wouldn’t the words leave her mouth no matter how hard she tried?

Carmilla tried her best to wait patiently before shaking her head once again and moving around Laura to exit the room, grabbing her side.

“Because if I say it outloud, I’m giving you the ammunition.” She spoke louder and faster than she meant to. She wasn’t sure what had come over her but she refused to let Carmilla go that easily.

“The ammunition?”

“The key...The key to my heart,” She turned around and moved closer to the brunette. “If I tell you that I love you then I’m giving you the key. The key that gives you the power to break my heart.”

“If that’s what you’re so afraid of, why are you breaking mine?”, Carmilla choked out.

“That was never my intention,” She spoke sadly.

It was true. The last thing she wanted to do was break Carmilla’s while trying to save her own in the process. Once again this all came back down to her selfish ways. 

“The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you Carm but my mind is just so...so self-serving. How is that fair to either of us? Why should I tell you that I love you if my stupid self-absorption is going to hurt you in the process. Love isn’t supposed to hurt.”

“Who cares what love is supposed to do, Laura. Love isn’t black and white. There’s no right or wrong way to love someone.”

“But there is. You don’t deserve a love that hurts. You deserve the world-”

“You are my world-”

“I’m not. You think I am but I’m not. You’re giving me everything and I’ve given you nothing. You don’t deserve this.”

“You’ve given me more than you think,” Carmilla took her hands into her own, “You’ve given me a place to live. You’ve given me a reason to grow up. You’ve given me a reason to push forward in my life. You’ve given me someone to love. Someone to give my whole heart and more to. I’ve never had any of those things in my life before Laura and I have them now because of you.”

“That shouldn’t be enough,” Laura looked down and fought back the rest of the tears that threatened to come pouring out. It wasn’t until she tried to stop them that she realized she had even been crying in the first place.

“It is enough, sweetheart. It’s more than enough. You are more than enough.”

Laura shook her head, laughing sadly. “You shouldn’t be the one comforting me right now.”

Carmilla wrapped her up into her arms, nuzzling her head into the smaller woman’s hair, “I want to. It comforts me too.”

The dancer brought herself closer until there was no space between them, “I love you,” she whispered. 

With those three words, Carmilla felt herself instantly relaxing into the dancer’s arms. Laura had given her the key and she was prepared to do everything in her power to take care of it.

As Laura pulled her backwards so they could cuddle on the bed, Carmilla winced.

“Are you alright?”, Laura worried and removed her hands to inspect her girlfriend.

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine,” she groaned, “My side has been aching recently but I’m okay.” She tried to move closer to Laura but stopped immediately and grabbed her side, “Okay maybe not. Goddammit this hurts.”

“Should I call an ambulance?”, Laura catastrophised.

“No, no need for that. I think it’s just a stress ulcer. My mom used to get them all the time when your dad would give her short deadlines.”

Laura instantly felt guilty but she wasn’t sure what for. It wasn’t her fault that her father had put all of that pressure on Carmilla’s mother. But it was her fault that Carmilla was now dealing with the same thing.

“Is there something I can do?”

The brunette shook her head, “No, I’ll stop by the doctor’s office tomorrow morning. Right now I just want to lay with you.” She slowly made her way to the bed, laying down and opening her arms so Laura could cuddle into her.

The smaller woman rest her head on her girlfriend’s chest, listening to her heartbeat until she fell asleep. This was the love that clicked. This was the type of love that allowed her to see the gray. It was no longer black or white in her eyes but the perfect medium where she knew everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is on the shorter side but this is pretty much the ending though there is one final chapter left. I didn't want to end it here so the next one is kind of an epilogue but basically the ending? I'm not sure if I'm getting across what I'm trying to say but you'll see.


	10. The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years into the future.

“Welcome to la maison de Karnstein-Hollis,” Carmilla announced as she opened the door to the empty house. 

It was a rancher and sure it was small but it was just what they needed. It was in the perfect part of town right between Carmilla’s new job and Laura’s dance studio where she was actually teaching a beginners class now. It had been a difficult adjustment as Laura had never worked before but she found it rather rewarding to do something without her father’s support. Sure she enjoyed not having to do anything to live in luxury but it was nowhere near as satisfying as earning things herself. 

“How come your last name comes first?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes as she led the way in, “Well one because I’m the one introducing it and two, Laura Karnstein sounds a lot better than Carmilla Hollis despite the fact that I despise the wretched surname.”

Carmilla’s mother spoke up as she followed the gang into the new home, “You had the option to change it to Morgan but you refused.”

“Just because I hate the origin of it doesn’t mean that Carmilla Karnstein doesn’t have a badass ring to it,” She smirked.

LaFontaine rolled their eyes, looking around before whispering, “Full of ourselves aren’t we?”

Perry smacked their arm, “Be nice.”

Laura giggled, taking Carmilla’s hand as they led their guests around the house before beginning to bring all of the boxes in and place the furniture where they wanted it. After everything had been moved in, the guests mingled a bit before leaving the new owners alone in their home.

Carmilla began unpacking their dishes while Laura neatly placed the pillows on the couch. 

“Can you believe we did it? We actually saved up enough money to buy a house!”

The brunette couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, “It’s kind of surreal, isn’t it? I mean I went from living with my mother and skating myself back and forth from a job I hated to living in an actual house with my girlfriend and being able to drive myself to my dream career. How did all of this happen so fast?”

Laura moved closer to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her waist, “It happened because you made it happen. You were determined to do this and you did.”

Carmilla shook her head, “It happened because  _ we _ believed it would.  _ We _ had a dream and  _ we  _ made it happen.”

“We’re a good team then, huh?” Laura bit her lip and looked up at her girlfriend who instantly got the hint.

“Oh definitely, cupcake. This rollercoaster we call life is far from over - and neither is my ability to make you feel like a schoolgirl again.”

“Oh really?”, Laura smirked, “I forget what that’s like. Can you remind me?”

Just as Carmilla leaned down to bring her lips to her girlfriends, there was a knock at the door. She raised her eyebrow, “Can we just pretend we didn’t hear that?”

Laura nodded, leaning up to kiss the brunette before groaning at a louder knock.

“Somebody better have died for all of this,” Carmilla mumbled as she pulled away from the smaller woman.

“Carm!”

“Alright, alright I know that was too much but seriously this better be important.”

Just as another knock came, Carmilla opened the door. 

“What the hell do you-...oh...Mr. Hollis hey.”

Hearing her father’s name Laura quickly hurried to the door, “Dad?”

“Hey there pumpkin,” He said as he looked around Carmilla and into the house, “I’m sorry if I’m causing any trouble,” Carmilla gave a sheepish grin knowing he made that statement in reference to her less than welcoming greeting, “But I heard you got your own house and I wanted to say congratulations...I’m very proud of you. Guess you don’t need your old man anymore.”

Laura shook her head rapidly, “No that’s not true at all. I will always need you Dad...Always.”

Her father nodded awkwardly before reaching to give his daughter a hug, something they hadn’t done in a long time.

Carmilla stepped back to let them have their moment but couldn’t help but watch from the kitchen as her girlfriend’s whole demeanor seemed lighter. This was the missing piece within their lives. This completed the puzzle. 

They chatted a little longer before her father had to leave to catch his flight and for the first time in her entire life, Laura felt okay watching him go. 

 

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

Carmilla laughed at her girlfriend’s question as they lay in their new bed, wrapped around each other.

“I said a lot of things earlier, sweetheart. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.”

Laura giggled, intertwining her fingers with Carmilla’s that lay across her stomach as they spooned. 

“About Laura Karnstein sounding better than Carmilla Hollis.”

“Well doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does...but you actually…you think about those things?”

“Of course I do,” Carmilla moved closer to her girlfriend and ran her free hand through her caramel hair, “I think about all sorts of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like where we’ll get married and where our honeymoon will be,” Laura couldn’t help but smile as she listened to Carmilla talk. “I think about all of the places we’ll travel with the money we’ve saved and what the building will look like when you open your own dance studio. I think about what our kids will look like.”

Laura’s face lit up, “You want kids?”

“No,” she laughed, “But I know you do and I’m sure I could learn to deal with those little brats.”

“Our kids wouldn’t be brats,” The dancer frowned.

“I know, I was referring to LaF and Perry’s kids.” They both let out a laugh before Carmilla continued, “Our kids won’t be because you’ll be their mother. You’ll love them with everything in you but you won’t let them get away with everything. They’ll be the most giving children anyone has ever met and it will be because you taught them well.”

“No,” Laura rolled over to face her girlfriend, “It will be because you taught them. The truest way to altruism is through example.”

Carmilla smirked, “You’re a lot more giving than most people realized.”

The heat rushed to the smaller woman’s face as she rolled her eyes, “You really can’t just let a moment be can you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be me.”

Laura sighed, placing a kiss on Carmilla’s lips. 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

_ Anything can happen, you fall down get back up _

_ You better believe that nothing is holding me back _

_ So everything is alright. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did it! I completed my first ever fic and it was all done in English. I'm so thankful for all of the hits and kudos and comments and I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I have a long way to go with my writing but I'm glad this is my starting point. I'm proud of this fic and I hope you all stay with me for my next fic that I am planning out. 
> 
> With love and adoration,  
> Venus.
> 
> karmacarmilla.tumblr.com


End file.
